


Hold on Tight

by FeyduBois



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyduBois/pseuds/FeyduBois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys rent an amusement park for a day and Toki and Skwisgaar have some fun together on the roller coaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Done at i hates you on LiveJournal Kloktoberfest for the prompt: hanging on.  
> Warnings: Vomit, Dr. Rockzo, cussing, drinking, drugs, and hand sex. Similar to my weekend minus two of the above. See if you can guess which.

It was Nathan's idea, but everyone had agreed it was a good one. Following their cross-North American tour Dethklok rented an entire amusement park for a whole day and night. School had dragged everyone home, October air had driven the park's other revellers indoors, so it wasn't terribly expensive to rent and Ofdensen considered it cheaper than Dethklok asking to build a personal amusement park. Of course, it was during this visit that Nathan decided to build a metal themed amusement park which would draw in millions of dollars and kill hundreds of people, earning a reputation as the most dangerous amusement park in the nation. For today though, Dethklok got to de-stress like the man-children they were. 

They had a blast. 

The park was staffed by gears and a handful of ride specialists who were forced to undergo security checks, there was an open bar set up, and it was open as late as they wanted it to be. Toki gorged himself on awful amusement park candy and proceeded to throw it up by riding the tilt-and-whirl repeatedly, Murderface massacred the stuffed animals he won by throwing darts and eventually his own knives, Pickles dropped acid and went into the house of mirrors, and even Skwisgaar was having fun on rides he'd never been able to afford as a child (although he wouldn't go near the roller coasters). Nathan was half in love with the haunted house roller coaster, until Dr. Rockzo showed up.

"I'm Dr. Rockzo!" the deranged clown shrieked at Nathan, landing in the roller coaster next to him, "the rock n' roll clown. I do c-c-cocaine!"

Nathan screamed.

It was a masculine scream, the kind you would expect from a man with Nathan's voice, but it was still a scream. He was wound right up being in a haunted house and all, and just when he thought he knew when all the monsters would pop out, a new one came and sat next to him.

Dr. Rockzo chuckled, "Did I frighten you?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm a clown and this is an amusement park," he laughed, "Keekeekee."

"Makes... sense," Nathan contemplated, "But how did you get past security?"

"I used to work here... until I started doing COCAINE!"

"Alright, alright, no need to yell... uh... fuck..."

Fortunately for Nathan the ride was almost over. By the time it was done he was nearly ready to murder the clown, but it was over. He climbed out of the roller car and bellowed, "SECURITY!"

"Hold on a minute..." Dr. Rockzo said, but just then two buff gears with security badges came up and grabbed his arms.

"Hey, what did Rockzo do to you?"

"You're annoying," was all Nathan said, and to the gears, "Get this clown out of my sight."

Dr. Rockzo was escorted towards the exit. On their way, however, they passed Skwisgaar and Toki.

"Skwisgaar, you needs to tries some of these miniatures doughnuts, so tasties."

"Ja?" Skwisgaar smirked. He was doing alright with a hotdog, but he wasn't sure if his admittedly weak stomach could handle much more junk food combined with the rides and booze they'd all been drinking. Still... he delicately accepted a doughnut from Toki and bit into it. His eyes widened a bit.

"Dat ams reallies good."

"Tolds you. They is maksings them right here in the parks."

Skwisgaar fished another deep-fried, sugar-dusted roll of goodness out of Toki's bag.

"Hey, dat ams Dr. Rockzos!" Toki cried, spotting the gears escorting him from the park, "Hello Dr. Rockzo!"

"My friends!" Rockzo wheedled.

"You ams no friends of mines," Skwisgaar snarled.

"How about you tell these jack-offs to let go of me so we can go play?"

"Lets him goes now," Toki said.

"He's not going anywhere," cut in Charles Foster Ofdensen, stepping from behind a ride, "Dr. Rockzo, you are on private property without permission and possibly with the intent of harm."

"Dr. Rockzo wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Pat him down boys."

The gears did so. They were wearing gloves and frankly, they'd probably handled worse than Rockzo's unitard. Various clownish objects were tossed down at Charles' feet: a string of coloured handkerchiefs, a rubber chicken, balloons, condoms which could be substituted for balloons, a bag of white powder, presumably cocaine, questionable herbs, condom wrappers, plastic daisies, and eventually one of the gears held a gun delicately in a gloved hand. Charles took the gun.

"Then what is this for?"

"Self defence only, I promise."

"Put the boot to him, hard style."

The gears obeyed, and Rockzo went whining and wheedling.

Toki sighed; he knew that Rockzo was bad news, but the clown was the only one who would play with him, "Robot, you doesn'ts have no hearts."

"It's for your own good, Toki."

"Now who is gonna' go rides wit' me?"

"I rides you," Skwisgaar said, half-suggestively.

Ofdensen raised an eyebrow at that, "I'll... ahem... leave you to that. Need to go take care of the clown."

Toki obviously didn't pick up on the innuendo, "Oh boys, reallies?"

"Really," Skwisgaar said.

"Comes on, this rolling coaster is my favourites..." Toki pulled Skwisgaar along to the biggest one in the entire damn park. Skwisgaar looked up at the hills that went into the clouds and then thundered down, the hairpin turns, and the monstrous loops.

"Ah, I don'ts likes dis one."

"Aw, you just haven'ts tried it yet. Like the doughnuts."

"Toki, I don'ts t'inks so..."

"I gives you a handy job?"

"I is nots be needsings my sink fixed."

"No, handy job. Wit' my hand, you know?" Toki made jacking-off gestures, "To takes yous minds offs from the scary rolling coaster."

"I is nots scared!" Skwisgaar insisted.

"Then let's go," Toki whined.

Reluctantly, Skwisgaar climbed into the roller car. Toki insisted on sitting in the very front of the fucking thing. He was shaking just slightly, but he was not going to let on that he was afraid. That would just be not metal. They were strapped in by the ride specialist, a skinny 40-something year old woman with long black hair who reeked of cigarettes. She made a point of shoving her breasts in Skwisgaar's face, but he didn't even notice.

"Hold on nice and tight honey," she told them in a husky voice.

"Okie-dokies smokey," Toki said cheerfully.

She backed away and began adjusting a few of the levers. She looked to the two in the roller car and did a thumbs up sign. Toki responded with the same. She pulled the lever, a bar coming down in front of them for them to hold on to and to hold them in, and they took off.

"FUCKS YOUS TOKI!" Skwisgaar screamed as they went down the first major hill. Toki was laughing hysterically.

"WHEEE! This is so much funs!"

"Is nots!"

They twisted around corners, screaming and yelling and swearing the entire time.

Toki didn't like that Skwisgaar wasn't enjoying himself; he decided to change that. He reached towards Skwisgaar's lap, and began working around his seat belt and the hand bar to unlatch his skull belt and unbutton his pants.

"What de fucks Toki?"

"I gives you a handy jobs."

On the roller coaster? Skwisgaar was kind of tied down to his seat, his hands holding the hand bar of the roller car so hard his knuckles where white and he couldn't possibly move them even if he wanted to. He didn't want to struggle here, he could fall if he did anything like that, so he held on.

Plus, he had to admit, doing this on the roller coaster was kind of hot. Scary, but hot.

Toki managed to wrestle Skwisgaar's pants open and found him already half-hard. He began to stroke it, just a little. Skwisgaar moaned a little, but Toki wasn't sure if it was fear or arousal.

Realizing that rides aren't all that long, Toki decided to grab the bull by the, ahem, horn, and go at it. Skwisgaar's cock came free of his pants easily and Toki jacked him off rapidly, maddeningly, twisting and teasing and honestly being far more rough than was normal, but they were on a roller coaster so he was really just matching the pace of the ride.

If Ofdensen was there he would have told Toki to be more careful with his wrist, it was starting to ache with the effort.

Skwisgaar's fear had been replaced with enjoyment. Toki could tell, not many others could, the expressions were very subtle, but Toki had known him for long enough that he could see through the mask of stoicism and apathetic hate.

"Yous liksings that?"

"Ja," Skwisgaar grunted.

Toki pulled harder, "Says it."

"I likes dis."

"Says it better."

"Dis ams pretties greats."

They were approaching a big loop, the biggest one on the coaster, an O-shaped monolith meant for screaming on.

"AAAAHH!" Toki screamed.

"OOOAAAAHHH!" Skwisgaar screamed as they hit it, flying up, their hair upside down. For a few seconds at the top they held still and Skwisgaar swore they were going to plummet to their deaths and he held on for dear life, Toki squeezing his cock still, pumping it. Oh fuck, he was gonna'...

Then gravity arrived and they went flying down the other end, screaming their heads off still, Toki still jacking Skwisgaar off despite that he'd already came, sticky and warm all over his lap.

They began to roll to a halt.

"Toki?"

Toki was silent, looking a little green in the gills. His eyes were wide and he stared off into space. He still held Skwisgaar's spent cock like it was the only thing keeping him steady, grounding him.

"You cans be letsing goes of my cock now please."

"Oh... rights." Toki let go and Skwisgaar began to clean himself off and tuck himself back in to his pants. The ride assistant raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing; she'd seen it all before.

"Is yous ams okay Tokis?" Skwisgaar asked. He'd been let out of the seat belts and bar but he still sat in the car, wavering a little. The smell of cigarettes faded as the woman backed away again, recognizing what was about to happen.

"I... don'ts be feelsings good..." Toki bent over the side of the car and proceeded to throw up.

"Gross," Skwisgaar commented. He waited for Toki to finish, and then suggested, "Let's go be findsings a bathroomhouse, gets you cleaned up, eh?"

"Okay," Toki said weakly, allowing Skwisgaar to help him out.

"I cans be choosing de next ride?" Skwisgaar suggested, "De tilts-and-whirls maybies..."

Toki fell onto his knees to puke again on the ground.

"Or nots..." Skwisgaar leaned over to hold Toki's hair back, whispering in his ear, "how abouts I could rides you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to everyone who has ever given a "handy job" and forgotten to let go at the end.


End file.
